Playing With Fire
by faithangel3
Summary: After a breakup Lexa's goal is to focus on law school at least that was her goal, until she meets Clarke Griffin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi friends. I know a bunch of you were asking if I was going to keep writing and if I had anything planned after Love Me Like You Mean It. Surprise! To be honest though I've had this planned since I started writing LMLYMI. I was torn between the two ideas. I had a vision for the characters but I didn't know what path to take them down and I didn't see a way of really merging the two ideas. So since I can, I decided to write this anyways. There may be a few things similar to LMLYMI but i hope you like this for what it is too.

 **Chapter 1**

Lexa took a deep breath and stretched out her neck muscles. She had been on campus for all of a month and already she was dying from law school. She liked to think of herself as a good student but it didn't come as easily for her as it did for others. She had chosen Duke Law because of her best friend, even though she knew the woman wasn't going to be at the school any longer, opting to go right to the police academy instead of getting her masters in criminal justice. Regardless it was the right choice and fit for her and after her girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend had decided to jet off to L.A. for law school it was a nice change of scenery.

To say she took the break-up wouldn't exactly be accurate. She felt betrayed and hurt and at this point in time she was more so numb than anything else. She had had a sneaking suspicion before the summer had begun that her ex-girlfriend was hiding something from it. She had been distant and emotionally checked out, so in many ways Lexa had sort of processed the break-up before it had even actually happened.

It was weird to be in a new town with no real friends yet but thankfully her best friend had come through once again. She had always talked about this restaurant and how it was good for studying during the day and great for letting loose once the sun went down. So for the past week Lexa had found herself sitting in the same booth at Jake's Boathouse. Thus far she had come to the conclusion that it was a good place during the day to focus and study, she'd had to get to testing if it the latter was also true.

"Hi, can I get you a coffee or something?" Lexa had barely looked up from her textbook, if you could call what she did looking up at all when she heard the woman's voice ask her softly.

"No thank you." She half smiled before submerging herself back into her book. She wasn't sure where the woman went but Lexa thanked God for not having to deal with that right now. The last thing she needed was something hitting on her when she was trying to focus.

Her curly hair was up in a messy bun, her reading glasses were on, her ear buds were in, she was ready to study, not flirt.

Two weeks later, as she was studying away in the same booth as always she heard those now familiar words yet again. "You seem like you're working hard, can I get you a drink or a bite to eat?"

Finally Lexa looked up from her textbook, something she hadn't done the three prior times the same woman asked her the same question. She was about to being entirely ruder than she should have been and then she saw sparkling blue eyes looking at her with a smile brighter than the sun on a summer day.

She smiled after taking a moment to regain her breath. "I'm good, thanks though." The woman nodded, the same smile still on her face. She apparently took rejection well.

"Good song though, enjoy your studying." She said in reference to the Jackson 5 song playing on the brunettes phone and with that the blonde woman walked away leaving Lexa with a weird feeling in her stomach. A feeling she knew could be trouble.

XOXO

Two months later, Anya finally came to visit her. "When you told me to meet you here, I thought you were joking. I'm surprised you aren't at the library studying but this is a nice change. I miss crazy party Lexa."

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "I just don't want to let anyone down."

"Lex, you aren't going to let anyone down. You know as well as I do your parents will love you regardless. I mean they've put up with you for this long."

Rolling her eyes Lexa couldn't help but laugh. Her best friend always seemed to know the best smart-ass thing to say at the right moment. "I swear this girl never gives up." Lexa said as she looked over at the blonde coming her way. "Every time I come in here, she always asks if I want a drink or something and no matter how many times I say no, she keeps trying. She's persistent, I'll give her that and amazingly beautiful but I'm not trying to do that right now."

"Oh have you set your player ways aside for the time being?" Anya bit her lip in an attempt to not burst out into laughter.

"I thought I saw your ugly face from across the room." The woman grinned at Anya.

"I miss you to jack ass." Anya stood up and gave the woman a hug much to Lexa's confusion.

"What brings you back to these parts?" The blonde asked, not once looking in Lexa's direction.

"Visiting my best friend, funny story she thinks you keep hitting on her." Lexa's eyes went wide as they yelled at her best friend to shut up.

The woman bit her lip with a soft chuckle. "That explains a lot then."

Anya nodded as she continued to laugh. "Lexa, this is Clarke, Clarke this is Lexa."

"The Lexa?" Clarke asked, receiving a nod as an answer. "Well it's nice to finally meet you Lexa, I've heard a lot about you. Coffee, black?" She asked in Anya's direction.

"You know me so well Griffin."

"And a no thanks for you right?" Clarke joked.

"She'll have a coffee, two milk…"

"…Three sugar." Clarke finished before walking off.

Lexa waited until she was positive Clarke was out of earshot. "What in the real fuck was that?"

Anya kept laughing as she leaned back into the seat of the booth. "Clarke Griffin," she pointed in Clarke's direction, "she owns the place, it was handed down from her father. She's in medical school, she's going to be a fancy doctor someday."

"Are you telling me that she's only been asking if I wanted something because it's her job?"

"Afraid so kid, looks like you don't have it anymore but what I don't understand is if you thought she was hitting on you and you look at her like that why you haven't asked her out yet."

Lexa shook her head while taking a deep breath. "I have to focus, and I'm still not ready to be with someone, she doesn't strike me as the rebound type of girl. That and I don't know her, along with you just embarrassed the hell out of me in front of her."

Anya shrugged. "Clarke doesn't take things to heart, but it could be a good story to tell the grandkids someday. You know, how you thought their grandmother was hitting on you when she was just doing her job."

"Sorry about the wait ladies, Jasper is to busy hitting on Maya to pay attention to the orders so I made them myself. However, if they suck, it was all Jasper." Lexa couldn't help but stare at the way Clarke smiled.

"Thanks Griff."

"Thank you Clarke." Lexa smiled in a way that she hadn't in a long time, and all because a pretty girl brought her a coffee.

"Hopefully it'll get you to order more often." Clarke laughed as she ran a hand through her hair. "If you need anything else, you know where to find me. It was nice seeing you A-dawg."

Anya laughed. "You too, if you're home later I'll stop by and say hi to Raven and Octavia."

"Give us a call, I'm sure one of us will be home."

XOXO

"Wait that was Clarke, the Clarke? The one you were always talking about?" Lexa finally clued in as they walked across campus.

Anya burst into a fit of laughter. "Yes, that was the Clarke."

"I am such an idiot." Lexa shook her head at herself. "I can't believe that I thought she was hitting on me for weeks. How was I so blind?"

"You're always that blind my friend but it's alright, that's why I'm here but you go home and get ready, because we're going out tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"To see Raven and Octavia, if I don't take a picture with them for Gus, he may cry actual tears. I'll meet you at Jake's for nine?"

Lexa nodded. "Sounds good."

XOXO

"Ah, there she is. Raven, Octavia this is Lexa."

"Best childhood friend Lexa?" Raven asked.

Smiling Lexa extended her hand to both women. "That's me."

"Welcome to DU, Anya you should have told us she was here, we would have corrupted her sooner! Any friend of Anya's is a friend of ours."

"You all housed together for a year right?"

All the girls nodded. "Sort of, Anya lived with Clarke, and we lived next door." Raven clarified.

"What's she's failing to mention is that they were constantly at our place, eating my food."

"Half of it was Clarke's." Octavia grinned proudly.

"And I hooked ya'll up with a whole lot of cool tech. You could literally control your shower with your phone and the all the lights in the place."

Lexa nodded her head and started pointing her finger. "She told me about that, that was you?"

"In the flesh. I'm kind of a genius. How come you never came to visit before?"

"You'll have to buy me a drink before I answer that one." Lexa said as she looked around the bar. Of course now, when she actually wanted a drink Clarke was nowhere to be found.

Raven and Octavia both gave Anya approving looks. "My kind of gal right here, first round is on me." Octavia nodded her head once more before moving the direction of the bar.

"I love that she says like she's pays for drinks." Anya laughed as they watched Octavia disappear through the crowd. "Even if her best friend didn't own the place, she's sleeping with the bartender!"

"He's hot, I give her credit." Lexa approved as she saw Octavia walking through the crowd with a tray of shots after she leaned across the bar and kissed the bartender. "Wait, where's Clarke?" Lexa questioned.

"Yeah, where the fuck is blondie?" Anya screamed over the music.

Octavia took one of the shots and set the empty glass down on the table with a bang. "She said she was going home to get cleaned up and changed."

"I swear if she fell asleep, so help her God." Anya huffed, knowing that her ex-roommate falling asleep when she was supposed to be getting ready wasn't out of the question. Without wasting another minute she picked up one of the shots and took it back.

"Better?" Lexa questioned as she too lifted a glass to her mouth after cheersing with Raven.

"Not yet, but we're getting there." Anya answered honestly as her head started to bounce with the beat of the music. "I swear if she's at home sleeping or studying, I'll have her head."

Raven laughed and watched as an arm wrapped around Anya's shoulders. "Somebody told me, you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year." Clarke sang over the music and into Anya's ear.

Letting go of her friend Clarke backed up slightly. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's alright Clarkey, we were just getting to know Lexa and drinking."

XOXO

Four shots each later, all five women started singing loudly, thankful that music that was being played drowned them out. "Shot through the heart and you're to blame, darling you give love a bad name. You give love a bad name." Both Clarke and Lexa started playing air guitars while Raven pretended to play the drums leaving Octavia playing what they all figured was the bass. They all looked at Anya, who just kept singing.

Clarke would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed how beautiful Lexa was right away but as drunk as she was standing in her bar she had no words for the beauty of the woman that was dancing next to her. The moment their hands brushed they looked at each other and Clarke was positive that Lexa had felt what she had but they both played it off like it was nothing. Yep, Lexa was going to be trouble for her but she was focused and she told herself that she wouldn't let herself lose that focus. Especially for someone she knew wasn't available.

XOXO

Lexa woke up the next morning in her own bed, though she had no idea of how she had gotten there. She remembered the night everyone saying goodnight and the way Clarke smiled at her when she left but past that she's was lost. Rubbing her temples she slowly rolled out of bed, nearly tripping on her boots as she made her way to the door. Pulling it open she heard a groan coming from the couch. Looking over the back of it she saw Anya, blanket half around herself, with a pillow over her head instead of out of it. Shaking her head Lexa made her way into the kitchen to grab some advil and water.

The room was still a little fuzzy to here, even after she downed the first glass. Somehow she managed to make her way back into her bed. It took about five minutes before she rolled over to attempt to try her phone. She spent ten minutes looking for it after that but came up empty. She even went so far as to wake Anya up in hopes that maybe the woman fell asleep on it.

"You probably left it at Jake's." Her friend groaned as she laid back down, pulling the pillow back over top of her head.

Huffing Lexa tried to remember if she had somehow left it at the bar but the details were all kind of fuzzy. Taking a deep breath she decided that a shower would help and that she would deal with the rest once she didn't smell like a brewery. Or maybe it was Anya that smelled that way; at any rate she needed a shower.

XOXO

Without really thinking Lexa pulled the door to Jake's boathouse open and only realized once she walked in that things were slightly different than normal. Usually, during the day music was softly playing in the background but this morning it was louder than normal. There was also no one else in the room, which she found a little odd. It was then that she saw a flash of blonde hair come around a corner, mop in her hand. She wanted to call out and say something but she was captivated by the way Clarke danced around with the mop while using it as a microphone.

"I don't need no money, fortune or fame. I got all the riches baby, one man can claim."

"You know I thought you liking my music choice was another way for you to hit on me. Guess I was wrong." She finally called out, snapping the blonde out of her daze.

"Shit, sorry we're closed." Clarke yelled over the music as she scrunched her eyebrows and shook her head at herself. "I thought I locked the door." Rolling her eyes at herself, Clarke moved towards the large jukebox in the corner of the room and turned it down.

"Sorry I didn't realize until it was to late. I was actually just wondering if anyone found a phone last night?"

Clarke smiled and nodded her head in a way that told Lexa to come in. "Is this it?" Clarke asked picking a phone up from behind the bar.

"Fraid not."

"Hmm, how about this one?" Clarke smiled but Lexa still shook her head no. "Okay, idea, how about you use mine to call yours and see if it rings."

Lexa thought for a second. "Worth a shot."

"Have at it." Clarke reached into her pocket and handed Lexa her phone.

"No lock, you're a brave soul."

Clarke laughed. "I'm to boring for anyone to want to break into my phone. I'm literally here, or studying."

"Anya was saying, I'm sorry again that I didn't realize you were Anya's med school roommate."

"Like I said last night, no need to apologize. Maybe one of these days I really will hit on you." She winked as Lexa finished dialing her number.

"Was that you hitting on me?"

Before Clarke could answer they heard a phone ringing across the bar. Stopping they look at each other and made their way towards the sound. Once they reached one of the booths Clarke reached between the backrest and seat. "Is this it?"

Lexa's eyes lit up as she hit the end call button on the phone that was in her hand. "It is!"

"It must have fallen out of your pocket when that girl was sitting on your lap."

Shaking her head for a second she looked up at Clarke wide eyed as they exchanged phones. "What girl in my lap?"

"You don't remember?" Lexa shook her head as she followed Clarke back towards the bar. She watched as Clarke moved around and poured a glass of orange juice. "I think you need this. This really drunk girl came up to you and just sat down on your lap. You had no idea what to do, it was hilarious."

"Thanks for helping a girl out and I'm not referring to the orange juice though I will be drinking that."

Clarke shrugged. "I tried but Anya stopped me."

"Thank you Anya." She joked. "Makes me glad she's lying on my couch suffering. I'll let you get back to your cleaning?"

"Listen, my cleaning methods are stellar."

"How are you not dying after last night is what I want to know?"

Smiling Clarke turned the jukebox back up. "It's a family secret but you're welcome to stay and sing along if you know the words. I know how grumpy Anya is after a night out, and she'll probably just bother you for pancakes. Consider it me repaying you for not saving you last night."

Everything in Lexa told her that she should probably head home and yet she found herself grabbing the mop from where it sat against the wall. "I suppose I need to repay you for the orange juice, and finding my phone."

"I'll take it and I'll even let you pick the next song."

Laughing Lexa walked over to the jukebox and looked over her shoulder at Clarke who was now sitting on top of the bar bopping her head to the music. "You went to school to learn girl, things you never never knew before." She danced around the room with the mop, similar to how she had found Clarke.

As the beat changed, Lexa pulled the mop up in front of herself. "Sit down girl, I think I love ya. No get up girl show me what you can do." She sang in Clarke's direction causing the blonde to get up off the bar and grab another mop. They danced around the room, barely paying attention to the mopping they were supposed to be doing.

They broke into a fit of laughter once the song ended. "I got something for you." Clarke winked as she walked over to the machine and changed the song. She turned around singing once the music started. "Sugar pie honey bunch you know that I love you. I can't help myself, I love you and nobody else"

"You actually have a really good voice." Lexa said over the music as they went back to mopping the sticky alcohol covered floor.

"Thanks, you have some nice moves."

Lexa 'dusted' the dirt off her shoulders. "I was the dance commander once upon a time." Clarke raised an eyebrow. "Story for another time, we just met after all."

"You're kind of charming when you aren't assuming I'm hitting on you."

"You asked me if I wanted a drink."

Clarke looked around the place. "Had you taken the time to look up at me, you would have realized I work here. Especially after the third time, past that I was being an ass."

"Now I know why she calls you snarky Clarkey." Rolling her eyes the blonde flipped her off before they started laughing again.

"I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship but while we're on the subject can I get you anything?"

"I really want a plum right now but I'm guessing you don't have any of those lying around here?"

Clarke looked at her strangely before letting out a laugh. "No, I can't say I keep plums around here, but I can make pancakes."

"I could go for pancakes, and did I hear you call this," she pointed between them, "a friendship."

"It better be if I'm making you pancakes, I'm not easy enough to just give 'em up." She threw over her shoulder as she walked behind the same door Lexa had seen her come through earlier. Yep, this was definitely going to be a beautiful friendship. Was all she could think as she went to sit down in her typical booth. "Aren't you going to help?" Clarke asked, sticking her just her head out from behind the door. "Come on back."

All Lexa could do was nod as she got up and followed Clarke. Not a single thought of Costia in her mind, and the aching in her chest temporarily gone.

 **TBC** …

A/N: As always feel free to come and hang out with me on tumblr... faithangel3 I like to think I've gotten better at in the past little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey shit head, what's up?" Lexa rolled her eyes and contemplated hanging up the phone.

"I'm trying to study ass monkey, what are you doing?"

"First, it would make a lot more sense if you switched ass and monkey, second, I'm working."

Lexa could hear the smug sound in Anya's voice. "Working hard I see."

"Always, to protect and serve my friend. Tell Clarke, I said hi."

"How do you know I'm with Clarke? Are you parked outside stalking us?"

Anya laughed as Lexa looked up at smiled at Clarke who was sitting next to her at the bar, neck deep in textbooks. Jake's was closed so they could get ready for the night shift, which Clarke had assured Lexa was prime study time.

"You've spent everyday with Clarke since I introduced you and told you she wasn't hitting on you."

"It hasn't been everyday."

Lexa heard her best friend exhale. "Except it has, but it's fine. I approve of this new found friendship of yours just remember you replace me in her heart." With that Lexa heard the sound of sirens through the phone. "Gotta jet dork, let me know how all the studying goes later." Before she could say goodbye her phone started beeping. Looking over she smiled to herself as she watched Clarke study, clearly not affected by the conversation. Her blonde waves softly bouncing to the beat of the music that was faintly playing in the background.

"Sorry about that, our friend is an idiot."

Clarke let out a laugh without looking up. "Try living with her. I'm actually pretty sure she tried hooking us up once but you were dating someone, Candace, Carly, Colleen… I can't remember. Maybe it wasn't even you and I'm rambling from delirium. Why did I decide to go to med school?"

Biting her lip all Lexa could do was grin from ear to ear as she listened to Clarke groan. If you asked her now what she thought in that moment she'd tell you she thought it was the cutest thing in the world. "Trade you, law school for med school straight up and close it was Costia.." They had certainly gotten closer in the past couple of weeks but neither had ever broached the topic of exes, or currents. There had just been an easy peace between them that they both appreciated.

"I'll stick to this, I just can't wait to start cutting people open. I've been running around hospitals since I was a kid. I find a kind of peace in them that most people find weird."

Lexa raised an eyebrow. "That is a little weird. You aren't going to tell me you used to run around talking to the dead are you because I hate to be the one to tell you this but the dead are gone Clarke and the living are hungy."

Clarke finally looked up at Lexa with the shake of her head. "Is that your way of telling me you're hungry?"

"I could eat, you hungry?"

"Oh I'm hungry alright." Clarke gave Lexa her signature wink, the one she generally reserves to the drunken crowd she tended to cater to at night, the one that also got her a good tip.

Feeling playful Lexa pushed her books aside and jumped up on to the bar. "Well then." They both threw their heads back laughing.

"See this is why Anya kept us apart for so long, and Costia. Now that you say that it's all coming back to me."

"What exactly have you heard that's coming back to you?" Lexa asked curiously as she got off the bar.

"Just that Anya wasn't a huge fan of her."

Lexa nodded. "Yeah, they didn't really get a long. Costia tried but she you know how Anya is."

"If she likes you she likes you, if she doesn't…"

They both looked up from their books and at each other. "…good luck." There was a pause where they just smiled at each other before Clarke closed to her text book.

"About that hungry situation? Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"What about this place?" Lexa asked as she closed her book.

Clarke waved her hand. "Lincoln can take care of it. I'm not here every night you know?"

Lexa raised an eyebrow as she followed Clarke's lead and got up. "Could have fooled me. I think we've been here almost every day or night for weeks, with the odd Library break."

"We have exams! But I mean if you don't want to come here anymore, I'll lock the door." For a second Lexa thought that she had upset the blonde until the woman turned around and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Put that back in your mouth before I make you." It had just come out and she thought about saying something else following it until she saw Clarke laugh. She had to admit that ever since she had started hanging out with Clarke she was feeling more and more like herself again.

"Maybe I want you to make me then." The smile on Clarke's face lit up the entire room and Lexa was thankful that that she had somehow managed to a good friend.

"Should we invite Octavia and Raven? I feel like they're going to kill me for hogging you."

Clarke laughed and practically pushed Lexa out the door. "No, definitely. I like my quiet time with actual adults."

"I'm an actual adult?" Lexa asked as she pointed to herself. Her eyes going a little wide when Clarke nodded a yes in return. "You don't know me well enough yet." She laughed.

"Did you drive here?" Clarke asked as they neared the parking lot.

Lexa shook her head. "No, I walked. I don't live to far from here."

Clarke held up her car keys and unlocked the door to her car with the remote. "Come on in then, first drive is free."

"Really Clarke, a mustang? I expected more of you."

"What's that supposed to mean? You can walk by the way." Clarke grinned as they both got into her car.

Lexa shook her head as she put her seatbelt on. "It means it's so typical, preppy white girl in a preppy white girl car." Clarke bursted out into laughter. "What's so funny about that? How true it is?"

Clarke bit her lip as she turned on her stereo. Instantly filling the car with loud rap music. "Preppy white girls, don't listen to Biggie and know all the words." She yelled over the music before started to rap.

XOXO

By the end of the car ride Lexa had to take back what she had said. Clarke knew every word to every Notorious BIG song that played. At one point, Lexa had to join in and both women were kind of sad when they had reached their destination.

"I don't think I've had that much fun on a car ride in a long time." Lexa grinned as Clarke held the door of the restaurant open for her.

"You'll have to start hanging out with us more then. Octavia and Raven can get just as wild, it always leads to a good time. We once sang every word to an entire Backstreet Boys album." Lexa threw a look over her shoulder at the blonde. "It was a moment of weakness, don't judge, and don't act like you wouldn't know every word."

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully as Clarke swatted at her arm. "Okay, fine. Guilty as charged." It was Clarke's turn to give Lexa a look as they sat down at a booth. "What?"

"You aren't going to be a very good lawyer if you can't even get yourself off."

"Oh I can get myself off."

Clarke let out a little bit of a louder laugh than she had wanted causing Lexa's eyes to glow from the smile on her face. "Maybe you can, but you shouldn't have to." With that the blonde winked as the waitress came over to give them menu's.

XOXO

Two hours later Clarke found herself back at Jake's, a permanent grin on her face. "Either you just got laid, or you had pancakes for dinner." Lincoln smirked as Clarke moved behind the bar.

"I wish it was the former, but pancakes are almost just as good, sometimes better." They both laughed as she started to help him tend to the bar.

"Oh, before I forget, Lexa left her textbook here. I put it on your desk in the back."

"Damn, she's going to need that she has a test in a few days."

Lincoln smiled, which was typical for him. It was rare for him to go an hour without at least half smiling. "Speaking of tests, don't you have one tomorrow morning?"

"Sadly, who's idea was it to go to med school again?"

The other bartender grinned at her. "Pretty sure it was yours, go, get out here and study so you can become the next greatest surgeon and get rich to keep this place going forever."

"You mean so I can make sure to pay you until forever?" He nodded. "Octavia is rubbing off on you and no I don't mean that as a good thing."

XOXO

Once Clarke grabbed her stuff from her office she headed home where she would spend the next hour staring at Lexa's textbook that was now sitting on her coffee table.

"Okay, I just went to borrow some milk for my cereal from Clarke and she didn't even bat an eye in my direction." Octavia said the moment she closed her apartment door.

Raven leaned back in her chair and looked over at her roommate. "One, you mean you stole her milk, no one actually borrows milk and two she hates when you do that because you leave her with none for her coffee."

"Exactly my point, the fuck is wrong with her? I think she's broken and I don't like it. I love arguing with tired Clarke!"

A minute later Raven stood in Clarke's apartment where the blonde was still absentmindedly staring at the book on the coffee table. "Why are you broken?" She said bluntly as she closed the door and moved towards the couch.

"What?" Clarke finally asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Why. Are. You. Broken?"

Clarke shook her head. "I heard you, I just didn't understand the question. I'm not broken."

"Octavia just came in here and stole more milk, you said nothing. Usually means you're broken. Why are we staring at a book?" Raven asked as she followed what Clarke's gaze was on. "Property Law and Torts." She read as she picked up the book and looked it over. "Change you major without telling any of us? I mean it makes sense, you do love to argue."

Clarke gave her friend the finger. "It's not mine, smart ass it's Lexa's. She forgot it at the boathouse when we went to get food and I've been contemplating how to get it back to her. I tried to call Anya but she hasn't gotten back to me yet and Lexa has a test coming up. What if she's been trying to get a hold of Anya too and can't and needs the book."

"One, take a damn breath. Two, you have her number in your phone from when you two went searching for her phone remember?" Raven rolled her eyes when the light bulbs went off in Clarke's head. "My work here is done."

"Wait, isn't it a little late to be texting, or calling? And a little weird?"

"Are you trying to get her her book back of trying to sleep with her?" Groaning Raven grabbed Clarke's phone off the armrest of the couch. After opening the text box she scrolled through her recently called list, which was exceptionally sort and click the only number that didn't have a name.

 _647-332-_ 6530: _Hi Lexa, it's Clarke. I have your text book, let me know when I can drop it off to you._

"There, done." She threw Clarke's phone back at her with a smile before leaving her apartment. "I'm going to get my work done now." She threw over her shoulder as she closed the door behind herself.

A moment later Clarke looked down at her phone to see it light up. Unbeknownst to her she caught herself smiling when she saw Lexa's name pop up on her screen.

Lexa 'the hot lawyer': Hi Clarke : ) You're a life saver, I've been looking everywhere for it. Let me know when and where I can meet you to pick it up. Thanks again for dinner.

She thought for a moment before grabbing her jacket and the book off the table. _I know it's late but I'm running a few errands I could drop it off now, I know you're studying for that test._ Clarke grabbed her keys and waited for a moment until she saw Lexa's name pop up on her phone again.

Lexa 'the hot lawyer': It's okay I know you have to study, I can pick it up tomorrow when you're done your test : )

Something about the fact that Lexa seemed to like using emoji's made Clarke grin even more as she closed her apartment door before locking it. She used the time she waited for the elevator to text Lexa back. _I'm taking a study break…Just at the store… I really don't mind ; )._ Before she realized she had sent the wrong emoji it was to late at the sent message came up.

Lexa 'the hot lawyer': If you're sure it's not out of your way.

Opening her car door Clarke made sure to keep Lexa's textbook safe from the rain. _Not at all, should be finished at the store soon."_ The next message Lexa sent was her address with another smile. Taking a minute Clarke got an idea that would corroborate her story. _Sounds good, see you soon._ She replied before putting on her seatbelt and putting the car into drive.

Fifteen minutes later she pulled up to the address Lexa had given her and to her surprise it was within walking distance to her place. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, nerves she wasn't sure why she had, Clarke grabbed the bag and book from her passenger seat and headed inside the apartment building. Making sure to try and keep it as dry as possible from the rain that had decided to start pouring down.

Two minutes, in a wet jacket with somewhat wet hair Clarke reached her hand up to knock on Lexa's door, or what she hoped was Lexa's door. She was about to check her phone again when no one answered the door right away until she heard the click of a lock.

"Hi there beautiful." Lexa grinned as she opened the door in a pair of dark blue pajama pants a black tank top and freshly washed hair, pulled to one side. "Sorry it took a minute I was in the shower."

Clarke smiled and tried to remind herself that she needed to answer the woman standing in front of her but it was hard when the she looked like that. "That's alright, no need to apologize."

"Come on in." Lexa said as she pushed the door open to let Clarke in.

"Thanks." Stepping inside Clarke handed Lexa her textbook and the bag she was carrying once she closed the door. "I believe this belongs to you and the bag is study necessities."

"That's really sweet of you, thanks Clarke. Can I at least get you something to eat or drink?"

Clarke shook her head even though every fiber of her being was telling her to say yes just so she could spend more time with Lexa. "I should really get home and finish studying, my break has been long enough sadly. And I'm a soaking mess."

"Mess is not the word I would use."

As soon as she heard the words Clarke's stomach erupted into a fit of butterflies that felt like they were taking over her entire body. "Always so smooth." She sassed in hopes of hiding how taken she currently was.

"Wasn't meant to be smooth." Lexa winked with a grin.

"Sorry if the text was random by the way, I remembered I had your number in my phone and figured I should put it to good use."

Lexa shook her head. "Don't apologize Clarke, I greatly appreciate it and I definitely have to make it up to you. Text me when you get home?" A pause. "To let me know you got there safely."

Clarke nodded, she went to reach for the door handle but Lexa beat her to it and opened the door for her. "Will do, happy studying."

"Same to you, have a good night and don't be a stranger, especially since now you know where I live."

"Are you asking me to stalk you Lexa?"

Lexa shrugged as she leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of her chest. "I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind. Goodnight Lexa."

"Goodnight Clarke."

XOXO

A half an hour later Clarke rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she tried to focus on the notes she was reading over. It wasn't until she read Lexa's name on her phone that she mentally smacked herself for forgetting to send the woman a text when she got home.

Lexa 'the hot lawyer': I'm hoping you get this and aren't in a ditch somewhere because I didn't get to thank you for the ice cream and sour patch kids : )

Smiling Clarke closed her textbook, deciding that if she hadn't already retained the knowledge she wasn't going to in the next eight hours. _I am so sorry, I totally forgot to text you. You're welcome I hope it helps, you're lucky I actually gave you the ice cream and it wasn't half eaten._

 _Lexa 'the hot lawyer': I would have shared, ice cream makes everything better and I'm glad you're home in one piece._

Yawning Clarke took off her sweat pants and climbed into bed. _You're nicer than I am, I don't share my ice cream with anyone but it definitely does make everything a million times better. I once ate two full tubs of Ben and Jerry's back to back_

Lexa 'the hot lawyer': Nice I'm sure your parents loved a hyper Clarke running around.

Clarke laughed out into the darkness as she read Lexa's text. _More like Anya loved it, it was last year when I was waiting to open my acceptance letter haha_

Lexa 'the hot lawyer': WOOWWWW, I'm impressed Clarke, and seriously thank you again but I'll leave you to your studying.

Relaxing into her bed Clarke held her phone with one hand against the pillow next to her as she laid on her side. _You're fine. I'm just in bed trying to wind down and relax a little bit. Talking to you seems to be helping me do that : )_

 _Lexa 'the hot lawyer': I'm glad to be of service, but you'll do great on your test I mean you're already saving lives and you aren't even a certified doctor yet ; )_

They spent the next hour sending texts back and forth before Clarke unintentionally fell asleep with a smile on her face. Ready to face her test and whatever else the day ahead of her had planned. Truthfully she couldn't remember the last time she had felt that relaxed and at ease. There was something about Lexa that comforted her without any effort at all. She didn't think about the implications of what that meant because doing that meant trouble and she wasn't ready for trouble, not yet anyway.

 **TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Clarke yawned as she walked out of her exam room. She hadn't gotten much sleep between talking to Lexa and studying. All she craved was a coffee to get her home where her pillow and bed would take care of her. She made her way across campus without much effort, letting her autopilot take control as she opened the door to her favourite coffee shop.

When she got up to the counter to make her order she was surprised when the barista told her that her order had already been paid for. She was far to tired to question it until the woman pointed out the person that had paid for her. Even through her tired haze she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips as she realized who it was.

"I figured I at least owed you a coffee for keeping you up all night, and for returning my textbook."

"Good morning Lexa." She grinned as she was handed her cup of coffee.

"I would have ordered it but I didn't know what your order would be and good morning Clarke."

Taking a sip of her coffee she instantly felt a little better even though a small yawn slipped out. "Going to class or are you finished?"

"Going sadly. How was the test? Kick it's ass?" Lexa joked as she referenced a comment Clarke had made the night before kicking her exams ass and making it her bitch.

Chuckling Clarke nodded as they moved out of the way so that people could pass them. "I think I made it my bitch, we'll find out soon enough. If I didn't I'll just drop out and become an entrepreneur."

Lexa raised an eyebrow as they moved towards the door. "You do already own your own bar."

Clarke shook her head as Lexa held the door open for her. "No, I'll become a street artist, or maybe I'll get lucky and draw cartoons for Disney."

"Ambitious." Lexa grinned, there was something about Clarke that brought a smile out of her. "Can you actually draw?"

Clarke wiggled her hand. "I suppose you could say I doodle." It was then that they got to a fork in the path. "I guess this is where we part ways, my place is that way and since it's off campus I'm going to assume that your class is that way." She pointed in the opposite direction to where she was headed and watched as Lexa nodded. "Thank you for the coffee."

"Anytime, least I can do. Go get some rest, you deserve it after kicking so much ass at this early hour."

Clarke laughed as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Trust me, I definitely will be resting. Try and pay attention in class, I'm going to need a good lawyer for when I sign my big contracts with Disney."

"I'll do my best. I'll text you later?"

"I'd like that."

XOXO

Two weeks later, after countless text messages and study sessions Lexa and Clarke finally had a night apart. It wasn't on purpose because they truly hadn't realized how much time they had been spending together, it just seemed so natural, like they'd always been friends in some other lifetime. However, on this particular night Clarke had plans with some friends from her program and Lexa desperately needed a good workout.

After some research and help from Anya, Lexa ended up at a kick boxing studio not to far from her apartment. It wasn't until the instructor told everyone to pair up that she saw a familiar face.

"Lexa?"

"Octavia?" They smiled at one another as Octavia held up a pair of gloves causing Lexa to nod.

They spent the next hour sparring back and forth and trading shots. "Damn, you're good at this." Octavia complimented as they sat in the change room.

"You too, have you been coming here long?"

A nod. "Yeah, it's a great workout plus it's the only place Raven and Clarke won't follow me. Speaking of, what are you doing tonight?"

"Showering." Was Lexa's simple answer as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with a towel.

Octavia laughed and shook her head. "After that smartass, but I knew I liked you."

"Probably studying and thanks, I really am a bit of a smart ass, I just can't help it, part of my charm."

"I'd agree except you're stealing my lines and I can't have that. Well if you want a study break, we're all going to the club to let loose, you should come. Clarke will be there."

"I don't know, we've pretty much seen each other everyday, I don't want her to think I'm stalking her."

Octavia waved her hand as they stood up. "Clarke's not that smart, and I'm sure she'd invite you herself if wasn't so in over her head with work and school. Besides you don't strike me as the stalking type."

"Why's that? I could be."

"Nah, Anya would never be friends with a stalker."

Lexa couldn't help but nod in agreement, if one thing was true about her best friend it was that she was really selective when it came to people in her life, especially those she really cared about. "Alright, it sounds like a plan then. Which club?"

"Underground, come any time after eleven we'll be there. If anything changes, I'll text you." With that Octavia walked towards her motorcycle and got on as she watched Lexa get onto the bike next to hers. "Nice, I like it."

"You too." Lexa smiled before putting her helmet on. Yeah, she could get used to being in school here.

XOXO

"Lexa, you made it!" Octavia grinned as she wrapped Lexa up in an unexpected hug.

"I did, figured I could use the study break after all." Taking a look around Lexa had to admit as far as clubs went the place was pretty nice and she definitely needed to let loose. The music sounded good and the crowd wasn't made up off underage teens trying to act cool when they were really just out of hand. "Is that Raven?" She asked as she looked over at the dj booth.

"It is." As the words left Octavia's mouth Lexa saw Raven give her a small wave before looking back down. "Come on, let's go get you a drink."

It wasn't long after that that the two found themselves in the middle of the dance floor. As Raven spun some old school hip hop Lexa shocked Octavia by rapping almost every line before the shorter brunette finally joined in. A half an hour later they were in a fit of laughter as they stood by the bar.

"Let's go find Clarke and make sure she isn't doing anything to crazy."

Lexa raised an eyebrow. "Clarke's here? I figured she hadn't made it."

"She's here, different room. I thought you would have texted her since you two talk non-stop."

Lexa blushed slightly and was thankful the lights in the room made it impossible for Octavia to see it. "I wouldn't say non-stop." Even in the dark lighting Lexa could see Octavia roll her eyes before moving towards the other room.

"I gotta say Lex, you look pretty damn hot in a dress, not as hot as me but I'd have you as arm candy." Octavia said in her ear as they made their way through the crowd.

"Thanks O, I'd give you a compliment back but it seems you've already done that."

It didn't take long for them to spot Clarke out in the crowd. The red dress she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly and Lexa had to admit to herself that she might never see a more beautiful sight again. The way her hips moved with the rhythm of the music and the way she spun around was something to be mesmerized. She barely saw the woman that was dancing with her as she got closer and closer to the blonde.

"Hey look what I found." Octavia said into her ear causing her to turn around. "Pick your jaw up off the floor Clarke, she can see you but I had the same reaction." Octavia laughed before Lexa leaned in to give Clarke a brief hug.

"May I cut in?" Lexa asked as she looked at Clarke and politely smiled at the woman that had been dancing with her. Before the woman could nod Clarke was already smiling in her direction.

"You know how to salsa?" Clarke said as she leaned into Lexa's ear.

Smiling Lexa continued to lead them. "As do you it seems."

"I learnt from my parents."

"Me too." Lexa grinned as Clarke held on just a little tighter as the dance floor started to fill up.

After a few songs they made their way through the crowd to the bar. They ordered a few shots that Lexa paid for before Clarke could even reach her credit card. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything earlier."

Clarke shook her head as she was finally able to take in the black dress that Lexa was wearing. "Definitely weren't interrupting, we aren't really thing, even though she's great, we're just friends. I didn't even know she'd be here tonight."

"I don't want to be getting in the way is all, girls gotta have her fun." Lexa winked and it made Clarke burst into a fit of laughter.

"I had fun dancing with you. How'd your test go?"

Lexa nodded as she took the shot the bartender handed her. "Good I hope, I had a good study partner."

"True, I am awesome but maybe we can start doing more than that. I mean life should be about more than just studying."

"You're absolutely right, which is why we're going to dance the night away until we can't walk in these heels of ours anymore."

"Lead the way." Clarke told her as they headed back into the crowd to try and find Octavia.

XOXO

Four hours later Clarke and Lexa were sprawled out on Clarke's couch after a night of drinking and dancing; two of Clarke's favourite things. "You can stay here if you want? I have plenty of sweat pants and sweaters you can borrow. I mean you look absolutely stunning in that dress but it can't be comfortable to lounge in."

"I couldn't impose." Lexa smiled, eyes half closed as she reveled in the post club buzz. She was content to just lie on the couch until the room wasn't spinning. It helped that the couch was big and comfy, she felt like she had become one with the couch. Reaching for her phone she pulled it out and started to type out a message to Anya. _I'm sorry for all the times I made fun of you for not wanting to get off the couch and do work, this couch is superb._

"You're not imposing, I'm offering, besides the place gets quiet now that Anya is gone. Don't ever tell her I said that." She pointed at Lexa as she got up and walked into a room that Lexa figured was her bedroom.

A minute later the blonde emerged in dark grey sweat pants and a dark blue Duke sweater that was three sizes too big. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun and even with one eye open Lexa would tell you that it was the prettiest she had seen the woman. "I left some clothes on the bed for you. There's a fresh face cloth in the bathroom as well, and I think I have a unopened tooth brush in the left side of the cabinet." She smiled so earnestly that Lexa didn't even think to argue. Instead she relented and got up, a smile present on her face and made her way towards the room.

Ten minutes later, after washing her face and brushing her teeth Lexa made her way back onto the couch to find it empty. Sitting back down she looked over the back of the couch and heard Clarke in what sounded like the kitchen. A minute later Clarke sat back down and handed Lexa a bottle of water before pulling the blanket off the back of the couch over herself.

"That sweater looks good on you, if I didn't know better I would have thought you were Duke Med and not Duke Law."

"You mean I'd be a drop out, because I've seen your notes and none of that makes sense to me." Lexa grinned as she drank some water before putting it down onto the table in front of her. She didn't realize it but Clarke had watched her the small action and for whatever reason it had brought a smile to the blondes face. "What are you thinking about over there in that brilliant mind of yours? I can smell the smoke from over here."

"Ha. Ha." Clarke grinned as she opened her eyes and lazily looked over at her couch partner. "Truthfully, I'm wondering how such an amazing woman is single."

"That's a story all on it's own." Lexa knew in that moment that Clarke saw the change in her body language as she sank a little further into the couch.

"I've got time and I do love a good story." Clarke offered as she threw the bottom half of her blanket over Lexa's legs.

Taking a deep breath the words started to flow out without Lexa meaning for them to. There was just something about Clarke that made her want to tell her everything and anything all at once.

"It's a new thing that I'm still getting used it. She left to go off to law school across the country and decided that she needed a break in the form of a break-up."

Clarke shook her head in disbelief. "I mean for all I know you could be a crazy psycho but from what I've seen she's a idiot for letting you go."

"The same could be said about you, how come you're living the single life?"

Clarke chuckled softly as she got off the couch and headed back towards the kitchen. "I got my heartbroken not too long ago and I guess I'm just not ready to open myself up like that again right now. I'm sort of talking to someone but it hasn't really left the ground. She's great, intelligent and beautiful, the complete package but I don't know."

"The girl that was at the club tonight?"

Clarke nodded once she got back into the living room carrying two heaping bowls of macaroni and cheese. Handing one to Lexa she sat back down before answering verbally. "Yeah, Niylah, we're friends so it's a little weird but there's definitely an attraction there I just don't know whether or not it's enough for me to act on it."

"Fair enough and oh my god, this is the best mac and cheese I have ever had out of a box." Clarke burst out into a fit of laughter at Lexa's comment.

"I'm glad you like it." She smirked as she took another bite of her own. "This ex of yours, any way you two get back together."

This time Lexa shook her head. "Not right now, I can't speak to the future because who knows were I'm going to end up but she basically up and left. I knew it was coming but it still stings, I took the summer to wallow, now I'm trying to make the most of life again. Life's to short if you like the girl you should go for it." Even though the words left her mouth Lexa wasn't sure why she had said them because they tasted like vinegar.

"Maybe, but I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready for that, so for now I'll just keep taking it where it goes. If it happens I won't fight it but I'm not going to go out of my way to make it happen ya know?"

Lexa nodded and took another bite of her mac and cheese. "Seriously this is amazing! I may have to come over and get you to make this when I'm in dire need of food while I study."

"For you, anytime."

"You're sweet you know that?"

Clarke laughed slightly as she leaned her head back against the couch. "I wouldn't say sweet but thank you. You're pretty sweet yourself and might I add charming."

"Comes with the family territory."

"Is that right?" Lexa nodded as she closed her eyes. "You know if you ever want to talk about her, I'm always here to listen. I know you don't really talk to Anya about it because she never really liked her."

"How do you know that?" Lexa opened an eye to see Clarke smiling at her.

"Perks of living with her for so long. She's a fool though, for leaving you and letting you go."

Smiling Lexa sat up and looked at Clarke. "Thank you, that means a lot but let me know if you still feel that way in a few months."

"Woah, who says we're still going to be friends in a few months?"

"Me!" Clarke grinned like a fool as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck, pulling her into a tight hug. It took a minute but Lexa finally wrapped her arms around Clarke and relaxed into the hug.

"Not that I'm complaining but what's with the hug?" She asked once they finally parted ways.

Shrugging Clarke moved back slightly before readjusting and lying her head down in Lexa's lap. "I felt like you needed one and I love hugs."

"I'm good with that. I'm really glad I met you." Lexa whispered unsure if Clarke had fallen asleep or not.

A soft chuckle let her know that the woman was still awake. "I'm really glad you thought I was hitting on you and believe me if I had been you'd have known it. Can't say I was taken by your beauty though."

For some reason the smile on Lexa's face grew ten fold and she felt her cheeks warm. Yeah, she was definitely glad she had met Clarke.

TBC… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Raven, seriously wake the fuck up!" Octavia practically yelled as she pushed Raven's bedroom door open abruptly.

"What?" She groaned as she rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. "God I hate how you can drink so much and be perfectly fine."

Octavia rolled her eyes and reached forward before pulling the blanket back and off Raven. "Clarke and Lexa are totally asleep cuddling on the couch!"

It took a second for Octavia's words to register in Raven's head before she shot up out of bed. Grabbing a sweater she threw it on as she stumbled past Octavia. A minute later she re-entered their apartment and looked at Octavia who was now standing in the kitchen. "Get my phone! They're totally going to get married one day! I need to call Anya."

"Okay, I thought you'd be excited but this is a little much." Octavia shook her head as she sipped her orange juice.

"Do you know how long it's been since Clarke has gotten laid?!"

The shorter brunette shook her head with a laugh. "And they say I'm the bad one."

"A long time, O, a long time," she dragged out as she shook her head. "I mean I know we joked about it but now I think it totally makes sense. Clarke never wants to cuddle, I mean not when she's sleeping."

"True, she's always pushing me away when I want to drunk cuddle, or just cuddle in general. You don't think she really does have a thing for her do you?"

"More like a big thing!" Raven laughed as she typed out a message to send to Anya.

 **xoxo**

Clarke woke up with a yawn before opening her eyes slightly and realizing she definitely was not in her bed. She felt something shift beneath her making her open her eyes completely. If it hadn't been for the hand absentmindedly scratching her back gently she may have freaked out at the fact that she and Lexa had clearly fallen asleep together on the couch. Looking down she realized her hand was resting on Lexa's hip just underneath her shirt and though she knew she should get up it took her a minute while she took a mental picture of the image. She wasn't sure why but something told her that the easy feeling that she currently felt was something that she should remember.

A minute later she maneuvered her way out of the covers before tucking Lexa back in. Quietly she made her way to the washroom to brush her teeth before making her way to the kitchen. She knew from the many late night conversations that Lexa wasn't a very good sleeper so she intended to let the other woman sleep for as long as possible.

A half an hour later Lexa lifted her head off the pillow on the couch and opened her eyes. Looking around at her surroundings it took her a long few seconds to realize where she was. Clarke's couch. Next she smelt the sweet smell of pancakes and coffee. A smile crept over her face unintentionally as she remembered waking up a few hours earlier to Clarke rubbing her hipbone in her sleep. The motion had made Lexa fall back to sleep almost instantly.

"Hi there sleepy head. How ya feeling?" Clarke greeted her softly as Lexa sat up and took the cup of coffee she was being handed.

"Slight headache but nothing to bad." Smiling Clarke pointed to the coffee table to where a bottle of water and two advil sat. "You are the a life saver."

"Not yet, but hopefully one day." The future doctor grinned as Lexa set her coffee down momentarily to take the advil Clarke had left her. "I hope you like pancakes because I'm about to make some, but take your time. I can never eat right when I wake up."

Lexa shook her head. "I'm actually starving. I can eat whenever, wherever." The coy grin that washed over Clarke's features made Lexa almost want to hide her head under the blanket.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." The blonde winked and instantly Lexa relaxed, the more she got to know Clarke, the more she realized why Anya was so fond of the other woman. "While you're waiting, I picked these up for the next time you were at the bar but I figure letting you have one now won't hurt." Clarke smiled as she walked back over to the couch and handed something to Lexa.

"You bought me plums," was Lexa's soft response as she took the plum Clarke handed her. All the blonde did to answer was smile sheepishly with a little shrug before walking back into the kitchen. Taking a bite, Lexa couldn't help the smile on her face. "This is amazing! I may have to keep you around miss…" She trailed off wanting to call the woman by her last name but realizing yet again that she didn't know it.

"Griffin, my last name is Griffin." Lexa grinned at Clarke.

"Griffin, it suits you." From where she sat on the couch Lexa could see the smile that lit up Clarke's entire face. She knew that the woman's father had passed away when she was younger and she could only imagine that the last name was a piece of pride for her. Getting up, plum still in hand she walked into the kitchen and leaned her forearms on the counter. "Mine's Callaway."

"Sounds regal."

"Oh it is, very fancy." They both laughed. "Actually I think I used to know someone with the last name Griffin but I can't remember who, it just sounds familiar.

"Maybe you've just been dreaming about meeting me your whole life." Clarke winked as she flipped the pancakes that were in the pan.

"You're not supposed to know all my secrets Clarke." With that she took another bite of her plum. "Ugh, I swear I could marry you if you keep buying plums that are this good."

Clarke laughed with the shake of her head as she looked over her shoulder at Lexa like she was crazy. "I'll remember to propose with a plum and not a ring then."

"Sounds romantic."

"I am quite the romantic, I mean morning after pancakes, that's as romantic as it gets."

A chuckle. "Yeah, how are you not dying?"

Clarke shrugged as she turned back to the stove. "Lots of practice." In that moment Lexa would have been lying if she said she hadn't check out Clarke, especially the way she looked in a baggy sweatshirt and pajama shorts. Yeah she needed to be very careful. Little did she know the blonde in front of her was thinking the same thing.

Later that night was the first time that Lexa went to family dinner, but it wouldn't be the last. Just as it wouldn't be the last time she spent the night in Clarke's apartment.

XOXO

"It's been six months Clarke! Ask the damn girl out! We already approve of her which is half the battle and we know Anya approves of you." Octavia ranted as she and Raven drilled into Clarke as they sat outside on one of their favourite patios. It over looked the water and the music was always on point, not to mention the food was amazing.

Before Clarke could say anything Anya sat down next to Clarke, still in her police uniform. "Who do I approve of?"

"Clarke and Lexa." Raven wiggled her eyebrows as Clarke finished the rest of her pint.

"Have you two seriously not even made out yet?" Taking a deep breath Clarke rolled her eyes as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she continued to ignore her friends. "Further proving our point, you two talk like you're together. I swear it's like neither of you have other friends." Anya reached over and grabbed Clarke's phone right from her hand with a grin as Clarke tried to reach to get it back.

"Give it back please, we haven't talked all day. She just got back from New York." All three of her friends gave her a look. "What? I enjoy her company, sue me."

"Is that why you haven't given Niylah a proper chance yet?" Raven grinned as she gave Anya more time to skim over the messages on Clarke's phone.

"No, this is definitely why. I miss you, I can't wait to have my cuddle buddy back! Heart eyes, heart eyes and more heart eyes. See you soon pretty girl, ex oh ex oh." Anya laughed before she finally let Clarke take her phone back.

"She calls you pretty girl?! How did we not know this!" Octavia tried to reach across the table but Clarke held her phone just out of reach.

"Yes, it's not a big deal, I call her beautiful, she is. I'm not blind and neither are any of you." Clarke huffed as she put her phone away.

"Are you all picking on Clarke again?"

Looking up they all smiled as Lexa stood in front of their table with her hand on her hip, hair pulled back in a clip. "We would never do such a thing. Welcome home squirt." Anya grinned as she got up so that Lexa could sit down next Clarke. "I know you two have missed each other, so I'm going to go back to work, pretty girls." With a laugh and a wave Anya left her friends.

"She took your phone didn't she?" Lexa asked as she smiled at Clarke whose cheeks were a little red.

The blonde nodded as the waitress came back to their table and took Lexa's order. "You didn't tell me you were stopping by."

"It was a surprise." Raven smiled triumphantly. "We're just that awesome." She and Octavia high-fived without looking at one another causing both women sitting across from them to roll their eyes.

"See what you left me with." Clarke sassed as their order finally came to the table. Two whole buckets of seafood.

"I'm sorry, but they are pretty funny."

Clarke shook her head as they all dug into the buckets and started to eat. "See, we're funny! Okay but you have to explain something to me one more time since I'm not a rocket scientist. How is it you and Anya are best friends if you're from New York and Anya has barely been out of North Carolina?"

"I'm gonna be a rocket scientist!" Raven laughed, one arm in the air.

"I was born here, my parents still have a house near Wrightsville beach but we moved to New York when I was pretty young, Anya has come to visit. We've just always been best friends."

"I didn't know you had a house near Wrightsville, that's close to where we're from." Clarke pointed towards herself and Raven, a piece of crab in one hand.

"Yeah, maybe we'll have to road trip it there sometime." Lexa grinned as she took a drink of her beer. "I have missed this weather, and this view. I love the city but I could seriously get used to this too."

"I'm sure you missed the view alright." Octavia laughed as Clarke flipped her off.

"Damn right she did, I mean look at me, I'm fucking gorgeous and brilliant." They all rolled their eyes at Raven before they started to laugh.

XOXO

"Are you sure you want to stay here? I mean you haven't slept in your own bed in over a week." Clarke said as she handed Lexa the bowl of popcorn as they got comfortable on Clarke's couch.

"I'm sure. I told you, I missed my cuddle buddy, plus we have lots to catch up on. Like the fact you finally said yes to Niylah taking you out on a date. What I go away for a week and I'm cuddle replaced?" Lexa feigned jealously while trying to hold in her laughter even though deep down she'd have to admit the thought of someone else getting to cuddle with the blonde did make her suddenly jealous.

"Actually I'm more interested on how your run in with Cassandra went." Clarke grinned as she purposely got Costia's name wrong.

Lexa shook her head as Clarke sat down next to her and handed her the tub of ice cream. "You full well know her name." She laughed as Clarke took a spoonful of ice cream with a shrug.

"I don't know what you're referring to." The innocent look on her face almost made Lexa believe she was telling the truth and that would have been the case if Lexa didn't know her so well.

Over the past six months the two women had gradually gotten closer. They understood each other on a level that most people didn't. They couldn't quite tell you what it so but it was and even their closest friends saw it. It didn't take long before they could look at one another and know what the other was thinking. Study sessions at Jake's turned into late night pizza studying at Lexa's apartment, and family dinners on Sunday night's at Clarke's place. All the while they still managed to maintain their relationships with everyone else and every now and again they would get their two groups of friends together. They summed it up to the fact that it was nice to talk to someone who understood the complexities of graduate programs while having different perspectives on what that was.

"I ran into her at my favourite breakfast place, it was somewhat awkward because my parents have never really liked her but have always been too polite to say otherwise. She's been texting me since but I don't know what to say."

"So she's back from California?" Clarke asked as she laid her head down on Lexa's lap after the brunette had put the ice cream tub on the table in front of them.

Lexa leaned her head back against the couch as she started to gently rub her fingers through Clarke's hair. "I think she's just back for the summer, she wanted to get coffee but I told her I didn't have the time."

"How are you feeling with everything? Before you left you said you were finally starting to get over the hurt."

Lexa shrugged, she didn't really know the answer to that question. "I don't really know I tried not to think about it, seeing her didn't set my heart ablaze like it used to. I didn't feel the breath leave my lungs like before but I don't really know what it did feel like."

Sensing the other woman's discomfort Clarke turned over and looked up at Lexa with her hair starting to get naturally curly again from the heat, her glasses sitting low on her nose. The blonde couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, something about Lexa just brought it out of her. Something she couldn't explain. "Well she's an idiot just like Arizona."

Lexa laughed, she knew Clarke was trying to change the subject and she appreciated it. "Is that you telling me you want to watch Grey's?" A nod. "Well put it on then, but I swear if this leads to more medical journals I'm out."

"You fall asleep anyways, but don't try and act like you don't think it's cool."

"You're the best, you know that right pretty girl?"

Clarke beamed as she put on Netflix. "So I've been told."

XOXO

"Are we doing the whole end of summer cottage thing as per usual?" Raven asked as she barged into Jake's even though the door on the sign read closed.

Clarke looked up from where she was wiping the bar down. "Last time I checked, why are you asking?"

"Because Lexa has been back in New York and she's coming home when we're supposed to be going to the cottage." Clarke continued to look at her best friend like she was crazy. "You've been going ape shit trying to figure out what's been going on with her and Costia. Thus if she's coming home you're going to want to be here so that you can see whether or not she's ready to get in your pants."

Rolling her eyes Clarke threw the dirty rag at Raven as the woman sat down on one of the bar stools. "One, we're still going to the cottage. Two, as I've said a million times we're just friends."

"Friends who day dream about making out with each other. Listen to me Clarke, if you like the girl go for it."

Clarke shook her head. "You know the rules," there was a pause before they spoke together, "never date someone who still hung up on someone else."

"She's not Finn, she's not going to cheat on you." Clarke was about to say something else but Raven cut her off. "Or up and leave. You need to let people in Clarke, really let them in."

"I have let plenty of people in and do not say anything about my vagina!"

"If you say so blondie, just be ready to go by noon or we'll break your door down."

Rolling her eyes Clarke moved into the back of the bar without saying another word to Raven. Mostly because her mind was racing, maybe Raven was right, maybe she did need to address the elephant in the room and tell the soon to be lawyer how she felt. What Raven and Octavia didn't understand though, was that it was less about letting Lexa in and more about not being sure if she wanted to risk their friendship on something that she wasn't even sure Lexa wanted too.

TBC… 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I thought we were your best friends?" Octavia scoffed as she handed Clarke a drink that Clarke would later find out was mostly vodka and very little orange juice.

"Yeah I thought we were your besties?" Raven grinned as the three girls sat out on the back deck of Octavia's cottage and looked out at the water.

Clarke rolled her eyes, throat burning from the drink. "Barely, but you are my besties." She mimicked Raven as she set her drink down and took the opportunity to look at her phone. Still no service.

"Then be real with us, what's the deal with you and Lex?"

Clarke shrugged. "I don't know, there are moments, real moments when I think maybe we could be something more but I feel like she's keeping something from me and I don't know what it is. I guess I'm worried she isn't really over Costia like she says and her being in New York has just sucked. As much as I love you two, it was nice to have someone else around that understood the stress of med school. Not to say you guys don't understand it's just different ya know?"

Both women nodded. "Sounds to me like you really like her Clarke, as more than a friend." This time Raven's approach was softer.

"Ever just meet someone and you feel that click, like something in the universe has changed and it feels right. That's how I feel around her, truthfully I felt that the first time she walked into Jake's. There are times we've woken up together and it feels right and I think she feels it to but then she pulls away. I can't always read her."

"Good, you're not supposed to always be able to read someone Clarke, that's not the way the world works. Even though you're really good at it. Maybe she's just as scared as you are, and maybe what she's hiding from you is how much she likes you. Like you maybe she isn't sure if she wants to risk your friendship on something only she's feeling. That click is real Clarke, it's maybe more real than love at first sight. Lincoln and I had that click and look at us. It's not always easy but love isn't easy, that's what makes it worth fighting for."

"Someone really smart must have told you that." Clark half laughed remembering the conversation she and Octavia had been having when she first told her that.

"And really drunk," Raven grinned from where she sat sipping on her drink.

"Drunk words are true words." Clarke shot back. "Let's go eat something, I'm starving and I could use the walk."

Octavia shook her head with a laugh as she got up. "You just want to go into town because that's the only place you get cell service."

Clarke wouldn't admit it but Octavia was right, she was dying to hear from Lexa. This had been the longest they had gone in months without speaking and it had only been a week.

A half an hour walk later Clarke turned her phone down as she sat down on the bench, ice cream cone in her other hand. Since Lexa had gotten back from New York the last time she went Clarke had felt like the other woman was hiding something from her, something she couldn't quite place. Of course her mind went to the worst possible scenario which involved Lexa and Costia getting back together. Lexa always spoke highly of her ex, even though they had had a bit of a messy break-up. In the back of her mind she knew it was stupid though because she had no claim over Lexa, she didn't even really know exactly what she felt for her but she knew that the thought of Lexa and Costia getting back together made her feel sick to her stomach.

To her dismay however there was no message from Lexa waiting for her. Sadly she put her phone back into her pocket and continued to eat her ice cream.

XOXO

Later that night Clarke woke up from her nap on the hammock to Octavia walking into the cottage with bags and bags of liquor. "I know we didn't drink everything we bought the other day so what the hell is going on?" Clarke asked with a smile, having an idea what this meant.

"The girls are finally back bitches!" Octavia yelled, throwing her hands in the air once she sat the bags down.

Before Clarke could make a smart-ass comment about the fact that the girls had already been back for a week the front door swung open again to the sound of loud laughter. Moving so that she could see whom it was she too started to scream. She ran to the door and hugged brought her friends into a large hug. Octavia was right the party had officially started as the rest of their close friends piled into the cottage.

"Octavia, Monty and I feel disrespected by your bitches comment, we aren't bitches." Jasper said as he walked into the cottage carrying all the girls' bags.

"Take a look at yourself Jas, you kind of look like a bitch currently." Harper laughed as brushed past him and into the kitchen. This is what they were like, a big dysfunctional family. They had all met in their second year of university and ever since they had become their own little family.

XOXO

Once the sunset, the real fun had begun, cold beers turned into mixed drinks that turned into shots and more drinking games. Which ultimately led to everyone being exceptionally drunk in the best possible.

"When's Anya going to get here?" Clarke whined as Raven handed her another drink. "She said she was going to be here already." The blonde pouted.

Raven looked at Octavia for an answer but the girl shook her head signaling that she didn't know either.

"Why's blondie pouting?" Echo asked as she sat down next to Clarke on the couch.

"She misses her girlfriend and Anya isn't here yet so she pouts."

Echo rolled her eyes and stood up. "Yeah, no pouting at the cottage Clarkey, you know the rules! I believe you made them. Someone get me the bottle of bourbon."

"Wait, before I'm too drunk, girlfriend? Clarke care to share with the rest of the class?" Harper asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"She's not my girlfriend, we're just really really good friends."

The room went silent and everyone tried to read Clarke's facial expression. "Friends who make out?" Jasper asked with a shrug.

"No, we have not made or kissed, or anything. We're just good friends, we hang out, we study, we binge watch television shows and no Jasper studying doesn't mean each other's bodies. She's just an awesome person and I really like her, not like that, I don't think like that. Okay, maybe like that but she's not available."

"Does she already have a girlfriend, I can break her legs." Echo suggested with a laugh as she sat back down, the bottle of bourbon now in her hand.

Clarke rolled her eyes, she was far to drunk for this right now. "No she doesn't have a girlfriend, but she did and it was a big one. I'm not sure she's entirely over it and I don't know how she feels about me. I don't want to lose her friendship, it means more to me than anything that may happen in a romantic sense."

"Sounds like you're being scared and that you should just go for it. If you're such great friends you can play it off somehow and she'll understand." Monty piped up as Echo poured Clarke a shot of straight bourbon.

"Oh and for everyone's knowledge Lexa is totally into her too, they're just too dumb to realize it." Raven added for good measure, just to piss Clarke off.

"Drink up Clarkey, you'll feel better." Echo grinned as she handed Clarke the shot glass.

XOXO

Two hours and an empty bottle of bourbon later Clarke and Echo found themselves atop the coffee table in the cottage living room. Thankfully for everyone else in the cottage the music was loud enough to drown out the sound of the two of them singing some version of Barbie Girl. At some point the song changed as Octavia climbed onto the table with them.

"I am so sufficiently drunk I actually think I'm seeing Lexa. What was in that bourbon?" Clarke asked Echo as they kept dancing.

Octavia tapped Clarke's shoulder, "Clarke, I think that really is Lexa and Anya."

"What?" Clarke turned around so fast she nearly fell off the table before Monty helped her down. Walking towards the door she reached her hand out to gently touch Lexa's face before wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck.

"Sorry we're late, I had to pick someone up from the airport who's flight just so happened to be delayed." Anya huffed as she walked past Clarke and went right for the kitchen where she hoped there was still some sort of liquor left.

"Is this why you say everything that happens at the cottage stays at the cottage?" Lexa asked with a smile on her face as she looked into Clarke's very drunk but still very beautiful eyes.

"Mhmm, we get a little crazy but not to over the top, don't worry." Clarke winked at her before pulling her into the kitchen and handing her a red solo cup. "What would you like to drink beautiful?"

"You?"

Clarke wagged her finger at the brunette standing in front of her. "Be careful, I am far past sober to care about my conscious and you are to sober so let's change that."

"Are you trying to get me drunk."

Before Clarke could answer Raven walked into the room and grabbed the empty cup Lexa was holding. A minute later she handed it back to her. "If you're going to be here you need to play catch up." She winked at them both before leaving the room and Clarke and Lexa speechless as Lexa shrugged and took the shot.

"I don't even want to know what I just drank."

Laughing Clarke moved around and made her a proper drink. "Here, try this." She handed her back her cup and waited to see what she thought.

"Mmm, much better. This is why you're my favourite bartender but please don't tell Lincoln." She looked over to see Clarke sitting on the counter looking at her in a way she had never quite seen before. "What is it?" She asked softly even though they could barely hear themselves think. Shaking her head the blonde smiled shyly and started singing along to the song. "Will you tell me one day?" A nod. "I look forward to that day then."

XOXO

"Rooms are full but the couch pulls out and it's pretty comfy, we've all slept on it multiple times and I do mean all. One time five us fell asleep on it while we had a Harry Potter marathon. Yes we were really drunk." Octavia slurred as she smiled and Anya and Lexa.

"Actually I have a free spot in my bed." Clarke grinned as she grabbed Lexa's hand.

Anya threw her hands up in the air. "Um, hello. One of your best friends over here and your ex-roommate." She waved from where she sat on the pull out couch.

"Too bad you moved out." Clarke winked as she pulled Lexa upstairs towards her room. She pulled her inside before closing the door and waiting for a minute, trying to hold in the giggles while Lexa looked at her like she was crazy, in an adorable kind of way. It didn't take long before Lexa herself burst out into a fit of giggles and they collapsed onto Clarke's bed.

"So how'd you manage to get your own room?" Lexa asked as she laid on her side facing Clarke.

"Perks of it being your best friends cottage. Plus we all know how grumpy I get if I don't get sleep."

Lexa grinned. "And we all know how terrible of a sleeper you are."

"I'm not that bad." Clarke said as she took off the sweater she had been wearing and tossed it into the corner of the room. "Besides you can't talk, you're the only other person I know that's up at three a.m. for the simple fact that you can't fall asleep."

Lexa rolled her eyes slightly before smiling, they both knew exactly how right Clarke was. "You don't always like sharing your bed though, how come I get the special treatment? I'm not going to wake up on a mattress in the middle of the lake am I?"

Clarke furrowed her brows even though she was still smiling. "No, why would I…." She trailed off before she pieced everything together. "I see you've been spending too much time with Octavia. It was one time, and it was just Jasper." Turned her head she looked at Lexa who was still lying beside her, head resting comfortable in her hand. "What?"

"It was just Jasper? I'm starting to see why you all keep your cottage stories so hush hush."

"Well now you'll be apart of them."

"I don't need to take some sort of blood oath do I?"

Shrugging with a laugh Clarke couldn't help but take in Lexa's eyes. Not the colour of them but rather the depth of emotion in them. Clarke had heard a thousand times that eyes were the key to someone's soul and in that moment, after years of thinking that was bullshit, she finally got it. Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was the heat, but more than anything maybe it was just Lexa. "No there's no blood oath and besides if there was, one day soon I'm going to be a kick ass doctor so I'd be able to fix you right up."

"Oh you going to kiss it better?" Lexa asked with a smirk as she leaned up to take off the shirt was wearing to reveal her Duke tank top. She tossed it across the room where it landed on top of Clarke's sweaters.

"We aren't exactly learning how to kiss booboos better but I suppose, for you, I'd make an exception." Her voice was deeper than usual and she hadn't intended for it to sound the way it did. "To answer your question though, you're different, I don't mind sharing a bed with you and it's not like we haven't shared a bed before. Anya snores like a polar bear."

Lexa raised her eyebrow with another giggle. "Polar bears snore?"

Nodding her head, Clarke laid down on her side so that she could face Lexa. "Yes they do."

"I'll take getting to share a bed with a beautiful woman because of my best friends snoring any day of the week. Especially when that beautiful woman is you." Instantly, after the words came out, Lexa wish she could take them back. She wasn't entirely sure when her and Clarke's flirting got to be more serious because in this moment, she wasn't flirting to joking, she was being utterly and unabashedly honest.

"It may also have to do with the fact that I've missed you in a way I never thought was possible. My phone has sat on that same spot on the corner of the bed since we got here, hoping that it would pick up enough reception for a text to come through from you." Silence. "Wow, I should really shut up, damn drinks." Clarke tried to laugh it off but she saw that Lexa wasn't laughing, in fact she as looking at her in a way Clarke had never seen before. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be a drunken fool."

Lexa shook her head and reached her free hand up to brush a few errand strands of Clarke's hair behind her ear. For a brief second Clarke's cheek rested in her hand before she pulled away. Their eyes were transfixed on one another, space and time felt like it was standing still but both women knew that that could have very well been the drinks.

Finally Clarke blinked long enough for the spell between them to break. "I know we've spent time apart before but it felt different this time."

"Don't apologize because if you're a drunken fool then so am I and I know what you mean. It felt almost unbearable to be away from you like that but more so knowing I couldn't talk to you if I wanted to. I'm glad you're happy that I'm here. When the girls asked I was hesitant because I know this is one of your happy places and I didn't want to intrude on that."

Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes and offered her a soft smile. "I am so incredibly glad you're here, because now I have two of my happy places together. You and this cottage." They both leaned forward slightly at Clarke's admission. Everything had been leading to this very moment, all the beat up, all the longing but millimeters before their lips touched Clarke rested a hand gently on Lexa's chest. She swallowed deeply, her eyes still closed before she trusted herself to speak.

"I'm sorry, I don't know…" Lexa started to ramble before Clarke shook her head and cut her off.

"Don't be sorry, I want that, I really do but I want the first time we kiss to be when we're both sober and not some drunken mistake."

Lexa nodded, completely understanding where Clarke was coming from. "It wouldn't be a drunken mistake, ever but you're right because I don't want that memory to ever be one that's fuzzy because of alcohol and sleep deprivation."

Clarke smiled and leaned forward but instead of kissing Lexa on the lips she placed a gentle peck on the tip of her nose. "Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight pretty girl."

XOXO

Over the course of the next few days Lexa and Clarke hadn't gotten much alone time together. Everyone spent their days together, fishing, kayaking, enjoying the beach and the boat, which didn't leave much spare time.

"I didn't know you were such a good wake boarder." Clarke grinned at Lexa as they sat on the bow of the boat.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Lexa smiled back from behind her sunglasses. "I'm not just a city kid you know?"

"I'm starting to see that."

Lexa smiled, thinking about her childhood. "I've spent a lot of summers here, with my grandparents, and then with my grandfather before her passed. He never really like the big city, he always said it was too much for him and made it hard to think."

"And what do you think of it? The big city that is?" Clarke asked, genuinely interested in what Lexa thought.

Clarke could see the Lexa's smile at the mention of New York City. She knew Lexa had a very deep love affair with it but she had never really asked her her thoughts on it. "I love it, the sound of the hustle and bustle of the city puts me at ease. There's always something to do, no matter what time of day it is and when the seasons change, it's beautiful. Though I don't really like the cold too much, snow falling over Central Park is beautiful enough to make it worth it. I'll have to take you some time, if you want that is."

"I'd like that but for now come here so I can put more sunscreen on you, you're starting to look a little red."

XOXO

An hour later they were all still on the boat. The boys and Harper were on the tube, with Raven driving, trying her best to get them to fall off. That was at least until Raven stopped abruptly. "Hey Clarke, stop canoodling up there and look." Raven yelled over the music causing Clarke to look away from Lexa and over at her.

"Yeah, what are you two doing up there?" Anya asked, holding up her beer bottle as if she was offended.

"What?" Clarke laughed.

"It's your favourite house in the whole wide world." Raven nodded her head to the side and only then did Clarke realize how far on the lake they had come.

Looking over the blondes smile changed as she took in the beauty of the architecture of the large house that sat just back from the water. It wasn't really a house, it was more like a mansion, one that Clarke had always loved. There was always something about it that spoke to her.

"Remember that painting on my wall that you liked, here's the inspiration for it." Clarke told Lexa, without looking away from the house.

Turning, Lexa took in the place and was taken aback. She wasn't quite sure how to react.

XOXO

Three Months Ago – Clarke's Apartment

They had spent most of the night drinking and dancing after two longs weeks of studying. So when Lexa woke up slightly hung over in Clarke's bed she wasn't surprised to find a bottle of water and two Advil sitting on the bedside table. Smiling she chugged half the bottle after taking both pills that were left for her. Looking over she realized that the bed was empty. She seriously hated how quickly Clarke could bounce back from a night of drinking, especially on next to no sleep.

It had only been recently that she had started sleeping in Clarke's bed with her rather than the guest room. They had gotten pretty close but they never wanted to wake the other up if they had to leave early for their lectures. However, in this moment Lexa wished Clarke was still in bed because she was exhausted and that meant she just wanted to cuddle. She could hear the rain coming down hard outside, which only made her want to stay in bed and cuddle more. Yawning while stretching her arms out she reached over and turned on the lap that was on the table next to her.

For some reason as she sat in bed, trying to find the energy to move, she found herself looking at one of the painting Clarke had on her wall. The apartment walls donned several of Clarke's paintings but Lexa had noticed that this was the only one that Clarke had up in her bedroom. There was something familiar about the painting, like she had seen the house in it before but she couldn't for the life of her place it. Either way, the piece was absolutely stunning.

"Hey you're awake." Clarke said in a hushed voice as she walked back into the room quietly, two mugs of hot coffee in either hand. Her hair was a wavy mess that fell to one side, her eyes looked tired, despite the smile on her face and she was wearing Lexa's oversized Duke Law sweater. Though Lexa couldn't see because of how low the sweater hung on Clarke's tiny frame she was sure the woman was only wearing a pair of underwear underneath the fabric of the sweater rather than a pair of shorts. It was a sight she had become accustomed to seeing and ever since she had seen it for the first time it took her breath away.

Clarke kneeled on the side of the bed that was empty and handed Lexa one of the mugs she was holding. Smiling in sheer delight Lexa grinned as she gladly excepted the mug before leaning over and kissing Clarke's cheek. "Were you watching paint dry because I'm pretty sure I haven't painted in here?"

Lexa shook her head. "You're such a dork."

"I prefer adorable dork thank you and remember who's bed you're in right now." Clarke winked as she sipped on her coffee.

"For the record I was admiring your work. The piece is beautiful, I'm guessing it's a Clarke Griffin original."

Suddenly Clarke's cheeks felt really warm at Lexa's admission which caused her to shyly look down into her coffee like it was going to give her the answers to all of life's tough questions.

"I feel like I've seen that house somewhere before but I've probably just woken up and seen it."

Clarke shrugged. "Maybe you have, I have a tendency of painting things and places I've seen. It helps keep beautiful sights crisp and clear in my mind."

"You sure you want to be a doctor and not and artist because that was some poetic artsy shit right there pretty girl."

"I'm sure, I love painting and drawing but it's my relief from the chaotic mess we all call life."

XOXO

Lexa studied the house for another minute or so, remembering that morning in Clarke's apartment. It was then that she realized where she was and why she had felt such a connection to the painting hanging in Clarke's room.

"Who knows Griffin maybe one day you'll marry rich and buy the place." Octavia joked causing Clarke t laugh.

"I can only hope." The blonde joked back as the boat started to move again.

XOXO

"What do you mean you haven't told her yet? It's been forever now, you need to tell her before this blows way out of hand." Anya scolded Lexa as they walked down to the dock later that night.

"Woo, dock walk!" Octavia screamed as she ran passed them, a half full bottle of beer in her hand.

Lexa shook her head with a laugh as she watched Octavia run further ahead of them. "I know I need to tell her I just don't know how."

"She's not Costia, she's not going to break your heart that way but you need to give her a chance. I know Clarke pretty well and I'm telling you, you'll feel a lot better once you tell her everything."

Lexa sighed deeply as they made their way to the end of the dock. She knew Anya was right but she still didn't know how to tell Clarke the things she knew she needed too.

"This seat taken?" She asked as they reached the end of the dock where the rest of their friends were sitting.

"Hopefully it is now by the most beautiful woman on this dock." As if on queue the butterflies started to erupt in Lexa's stomach .

Sitting down she turned and laid her head down on Clarke's lap as they looked up at the star covered sky. She wasn't she how long they stayed that way but before she knew it everyone was getting up to head back to the cottage for the night. When she heard Clarke start to speak she braced herself, ready to get up.

"You guys go, I think we're going to stay down here a little while longer." Smiling at Clarke's words, Lexa relaxed again. Nothing else was said until the sounds of their friends drunken banter couldn't be heard anymore. "We can head back if you want but it didn't seem like you wanted to get up."

Even though it was dark and she knew Clarke couldn't see her Lexa smiled. Clarke had this uncanny way of knowing her far to well. "I definitely don't want to go back yet. I'm to sober to deal with all of them trying to drunkenly put themselves to bed."

Clarke laughed and it filled the night air in a way that Lexa was sure she could listen to forever. "Me too, the drinks just didn't hit me tonight."

A half our later as the wind started to pick up Lexa shivered before standing up and putting her hand out to Clarke. "I'm pretty sure it is going to start pouring any minute."

Pouting Clarke took her hand and stood up. "You're probably right but it can't be moving in that fast."

"Considering we can no longer see any stars I fear you might be wrong this time."

"I am a future doctor I know science." They both laughed as they started to feel little droplets of water bounce off their warm skin. "Don't even give me that look, I can't really see it and I don't want to!"

Shaking her head Lexa started to walk back to the cottage, pulling Clarke along with her as the rain started to pour down. "Okay fine, you were right." Clarke huffed with a laugh into the rain."

"I told you. I'm not just a pretty face you know?" Smiling Clarke stopped walking, even though the sweater she was wearing was getting soaked. "What?"

"I can't wait for you to make a move anymore." Clarke said through the sound of thunder.

"What?" Lexa questioned, barely able to hear over the rain and thunder.

Clarke shook her head softly before letting go of Lexa's hand and bringing it up to rest on the side of Lexa's neck. She closed the distance that was between them and barely let her rain-covered lips graze Lexa's. They stayed like that a moment, the rain coming down around them, lips barely touching before Lexa pulled her closer and kissed her back.

After a minute or so they finally broke apart and Lexa let her fingertips push wet hair away from Clarke's face. "That was so much better than I ever could have imagined it." She let out, even though it was barely more than a whisper.

"Is it something you've thought about before?" Lexa was about to scorn Clarke for ruining their romantic moment but when she opened her eyes and looked at the blonde she realized that it was an honest question.

"More than once."

Clarke felt her cheeks start to get warm and her stomach get all bubbly. "I've definitely thought about it too but for now how about we get back and get dry." Without another word Lexa nodded as they took off running for the cottage.

 **TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mom, I really don't think it's a good idea." Lexa frowned from where she leaned against the counter in her kitchen. Her parents had decided on an impromptu visit before her school schedule really got underway.

"Oh come on, let's just go for a walk. I miss being on campus, the fresh air, the people, the smell of learning."

Her father laughed from his seat on the couch. "What she means is that she wants to relive our glory days." She couldn't help but laugh at her father wiggling his eyebrows and her mom rolling her eyes at him. "Which, for the record, didn't include a lot of learning, at least not in the educational sense."

Her mother scoffed. "Jeffrey do not tell our daughter that! Besides you and Jake were just as bad as Abby and I."

Laughing, Lexa grabbed her keys off the table and slipped her shoes on. "Well lets go smell learning then before I hear anymore embarrassing stories that will scar me for life."

Twenty minutes later Lexa was over the walk down memory lane. Especially when they happened to pass a certain restaurant that Lexa did not want to go in to. "Lexie, isn't that the place you were telling us about?" Her father asked causing her to instantly cringe.

"Ah, yeah that's the place."

"Good because I'm starving." Her father's stomach grumbling as if on queue. "Come on ladies." He waved them in his direction as he made his way towards the front door.

Once inside her mother looked around like she was trying to remember something, which only scared Lexa more. "Hey Lex, just sit wherever there's a free seat. I'll make sure someone gets to you ASAP." Lincoln yelled over the crowd. The place was busier than usual and Lexa could only imagine it had something to do with people still moving into the dorms and apartments close by.

Spotting an empty table Lexa nodded her head towards it causing her parents to follow her. "This place seems mighty familiar." Her mother said as she looked around after sitting down. "Different, but familiar."

Her father nodded in agreement. "It does, what did you say the name of the place was Lexie?"

"Jake's Boathouse." Lexa answered as she took a look around the room to see whom else was there.

"Did it used to have a different name, maybe a different look?" Her father asked. She shrugged in response, not really having the answers. "Anyways, how do you get any studying done here, it's packed."

Lexa laughed. "It's not usually this busy to be honest and I came because it was close, I stayed for the milkshakes."

"Atta girl." Her father reached across the table and gave her a high-five.

"I can never take you two out in public."

"I am so sorry for the wait, we're experiencing higher than normal wait times." The woman joked as she placed menus down in front of all three Callaway's.

It was then that Lexa looked up at her, she wasn't sure if she stopped breathing or her heart was just beating so hard that it made it hard to feel anything else. There she was, hair in a messy bun, looking exhausted but still beautiful as ever, Clarke Griffin.

"That's alright sweetie, we aren't in any rush." Lexa had heard her mother start talking but she still hadn't spoken, she wasn't even sure if she had started breathing again.

Taking a look at his daughter and then back at the waitress a light bulb went off in her father's head. "Is there anything I can start you off with to drink? It's a hot one out there." Clarke grinned, somewhat smitten with who she assumed were Lexa's parents for a reason she couldn't quite place. There was something so familiar about the way Lexa's mother smiled at her, it was comforting and warm like she'd experienced it before.

"I'll take a sweet tea if you have it."

Clarke smiled at the older Callaway woman. "Of course we do."

"Make it two then, I haven't had proper sweet tea in far to long, no one does it right in New York." Elizabeth scowled at her husband. "Outside of yours of course honey." He covered with a grin, and Clarke knew in that moment whom Lexa got her signature grin from.

"Lexie, what are you having?" Lexa was still speechless, the words wouldn't come out because all she really wanted was Clarke Griffin but she had messed that up.

"That's alright I think I got that one. I'll be right back with your drinks. Oh and my name is Clarke by the way. Probably should have told you that sooner." She laughed to herself in a nervous kind of way that she'd scold herself for later.

"So that's Clarke eh?" Her father wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You didn't really say much. I thought she was your new bestie?"

"One please never say bestie again and two, I kinda messed that up but it's probably for the best anyways."

"Oh no, sweet pea, I know that look. You like her don't you?" Lexa didn't budge. "You might as well tell me, it's not like I hadn't figured it out awhile ago."

She sighed, her father knew her too well. "Yes I like her, liked her, a lot. Mom, what's with the look on your face? I thought you'd be over the moon that I finally like someone who isn't Costia?"

Before her mother could answer however Clarke came back with a tray of drinks. "Two sweet teas and a root beer float."

"Lexie, you must come here a lot if she knows your favourite." Her father winked in her direction and she was hoping, praying that Clarke hadn't noticed the exchange.

"I'll give you all some more time to look over the menu." She laughed slightly, Lexa knew it to be her nervous laugh before she headed back towards the bar.

It was then that her mother finally spoke. "I'm sorry did you say your name was Clarke?" The comment caused Clarke to turn around, a smile still on her face.

"Yes ma'am I did."

"Liz, why are you staring at the poor girl like that, you're going to scare her." Jeff said, putting down his tea.

"Clarke Griffin?" Clarke nodded, she knew Lexa had told her parents about her but she didn't know why the woman had said her last name like that.

Lexa looked over at her father, wondering if he could answer her as to why her mother was acting like a complete weirdo but when she looked at him he had the same look on his face.

"You look just like them. You have your fathers laugh."

For the first time in over a month Clarke looked at Lexa only to be met with the same look of confusion. Clarke went back to looking at Lexa's mother, but this time she really looked at her and then at Jeff. Something was missing, something she knew she should be remembering.

"I'm sorry, how do you know my parents?"

"You're parents are Abigail and Jake Griffin?" Jeff asked her.

"Ah, yeah, yes there are." Clarke tried to shake the dust off her brain but it was still cloudy.

"My name's Jeff and this is my wife Elizabeth, you probably don't remember us at all, you were a lot younger the last time we saw you."

Lexa was still confused but she could see the confusion on Clarke's face turn into something else. "My parents best friends from college. I used to swim in your pool because it was deeper than mine."

Lexa looked between her parents and their smiling faces. Her mother let out a laugh. "You told your dad that you were going to be a scuba diver so you needed to practice. How's that working out for you?"

Clarke laughed, vaguely remembering. After her father died she blocked a lot of her childhood out. "Sadly no scuba diving though if med school doesn't work out for me I may reconsider."

"Med school? Like mother like daughter." Jeff smiled at her causing Clarke to nod.

"I'm sorry for keeping you, I know it's busy but you should come to a party we're hosting if you're not to busy."

Clarke's face went slightly red. "I couldn't impose."

Elizabeth waved her hand and Clarke knew right then and there where most of Lexa's mannerisms came from. "You aren't imposing, I'm inviting you plus Lexa could use a date." She winked in Clarke's direction. "She's told us so much about you that I can't believe I haven't pieced it all together sooner."

Clarke let out an awkward laugh. "I don't know how Costia would feel about that."

Elizabeth's eyebrow raised and Clarke knew something was up when both Lexa's parents looked at Lexa and then back at her. "Costia hasn't been around in over a year now, besides who cares what she thinks." Jeff shrugged with a smile on his face as he took a sip of his iced tea.

Looking over Clarke could see how uncomfortable Lexa had gotten and it made her wonder. "Okay, I'll come as long as it's alright with Lexa." Clarke took in how pale Lexa had turned and now definitely wanted answers from the brunette. If she had to dress up to get them she damn well was going to do just that.

Elizabeth and Jeff looked over at their daughter expectantly. "Yes, I mean of course. It'd be a my pleasure Clarke."

"Fantastic, Lexa will text you the details." Elizabeth grinned before getting up and wrapping Clarke in a quick hug.

XOXO

Two days later Clarke walked up to the Grand Ballroom that the limo had dropped her off at. There was a lot she was confused about which was part of the reason she had agreed to show up. She wanted answers from Lexa, and come hell or high water she was going to get them tonight. The other part was the look on Jeffrey and Elizabeth's faces when they realized who she was and feeling like she had known them her entirely life. Which she apparently did. She had wanted to call her mother to ask about it but she knew the woman was at a conference in Switzerland and she didn't want to drudge that up while her mother was at work, especially since Clarke had no memory of them in her later years.

As she walked through the large doors her eyes lit up. The room was beautifully lit, an artists dream. She had been in this building before, though it was a long time ago. There was a large sign that read _**The Callaway Group**_ and it was only then that Clarke realized one reason Lexa's last name had always seemed so familiar. Why it was she could afford constant trips back and forth to New York.

"Clarke!" She heard her name being called out from across the room and managed to spot Elizabeth smiling at her as the woman made her way through the crowd. "I'm so glad you could make it. Was the limo on time to pick you up?" The woman wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Yes it was, you look beautiful Mrs. Callaway. Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Oh dear, the pleasure is all mine and you look radiant. I just hope these things don't bore you as much as they bore me." Elizabeth laughed as more and more people started to fill the room. "Jeffrey is some where and upstairs trying to calm his nerves before his speech. As for me daughter I think she's outside hiding from this whole thing."

For some reason Clarke couldn't help but smile, she felt so at ease around Elizabeth. "Tell him I said good luck in case I don't see him before then and that if all else fails tell him that it doesn't matter if they're laughing with you or at you so long as their laughing."

"I will definitely tell him that, besides he's used to people laughing at him anyways. I've been doing it since the day we met." Yep. Clarke was definitely smitten with Lexa's parents. "Why don't you just come up and see him. I'm sure he'll like the distraction."

XOXO

"Jeff, make sure your pants are on because we have company." Elizabeth yelled into the room causing Clarke to chuckle to herself. In a way Lexa's parents reminded her of her own.

"I know we have company, there's a thousand people downstairs." He laughed as he walked out of the adjoining room he had been in. "Well gosh Liz you could have told me that we had the most special of company." He smiled at Clarke before giving her a hug. "So glad you could make it squirt." Once the words were out of his mouth he looked as though he was ready to find the nearest hole and crawl into it. No one had called Clarke that except her father but Jeffrey calling that brought something back to her.

"Thank you for inviting me to such a lovely event. I'm sorry that it got so busy at work the other day and we couldn't talk anymore."

"Don't apologize, we were the ones that dropped a bomb on you." They both laughed and something in the way it felt brought Clarke back to when she was little.

"I used to swim in your pool."

It was Elizabeth's turn to laugh. "Yes you did because it was apparently deeper than yours. You used also used to chase Lexa around with,"

"…daddy long legs I'd find in the pool." Clarke finished, the memory coming back to her though the face of the other little girl was still blank. "I can't believe I blocked all of that out."

Elizabeth wrapped a supportive arm around Clarke and smiled warmly. "Trauma will do that, and we also moved to New York full time, I'm sure that didn't help. Since you mentioned daddy long legs is Lexa up here with you?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, she's probably schmoozing like always. She's better at these things than I am."

"Better start practicing in that mirror then." Clarke joked as if it was nothing at all.

"Always such a wise cracker." Jeff laughed before looking at his wife. "What? No support?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "She's right, go practice, we'll be downstairs getting some food because I'm starving and since I have to put up with these things I'm going to make sure I at least enjoy myself."

XOXO

"How come you and my parents stopped talking?" Clarke asked as her and Elizabeth stood over the dessert table happily enjoying the bite size sugary goodness that was laid out across the table.

"After your father passed away we moved to New York. I think it was hard for all of us to handle that, especially you and your mom. Being around us, being around Jeff seemed to set something off in you. Your dad and Jeff used to take you and Lexa out all the time, and I think something in your associated him with your dad. We all decided some space would be best. Your mom and I still spoke whenever we could but life got busy. I talked to her about a year ago and that was wonderful but I think it's still a little hard for her and to be honest I couldn't imagine being in her shoes had it been Jeff. I'm not surprised that we all ended up here though."

"Why's that?" Clarke smiled, appreciating how honest Elizabeth was.

The woman smiled and Clarke could tell that the woman was remembering something. "You and Lexa were always inseparable, so I'm not surprised that you two found each other. The world works in funny ways, always has, always will."

XOXO

An hour later Clarke still hadn't seen Lexa yet. Her father had successfully given his speech but there were to many people to spot the brunette through the crowd. Then as the lights dimmed and the music started to play she finally got her glimpse of the woman. Laughing with an older gentleman, probably someone who father worked with but it was her laugh that Clarke couldn't tear her eyes away from. Then it was the dress she was wearing and then it was the butterflies rising up in her stomach as if she wasn't mad as hell at her.

It took another hour of crowd mingling and moving around the room before Clarke finally made her way to Elizabeth again. It wasn't quite the evening she had been expecting but she was having fun and that was something she hadn't quite expected. Talking to people, being in this environment with the fancy dresses and expensive food no one really likes but eats anyways was fun. Being around Elizabeth and Jeffrey Callaway was great but seeing Lexa, seeing Lexa in her element that was something Clarke couldn't quite place.

"Alexandra, there you are? Where have you been all night? I was expecting you to entertain Clarke, instead she's had to put up with me all night."

"I'm sorry momma, I kept getting pulled in fifty directions and every time I tried to get away someone else snatched me up." Smiling she leaned forward and kissed her mothers cheek.

"I'm going to leave you two kids to have some fun for all of us. Go do something I would do." With a laugh and a wink Elizabeth smiled at both women before walking away but not before she whispered in Lexa's ear. "Everything can be fixed with a dance, so fix it darling."

"What is it that she would do?" Clarke asked with a lump in her throat as she tried to remind herself that she was mad at Lexa.

Lexa was stunned; Clarke was speaking to her and didn't entirely look like she wanted to throw daggers at her. "Um, she'd dance, my parents they danced a lot, they dance a lot it's kind of annoying actually."

Before Clarke could say anything else they were approached by an older couple that wrapped Lexa into warm hugs as soon as they said hello. They spent the next twenty minutes talking to them, laughing at telling stories. Lexa couldn't help but smile at how easily Clarke was able to fit in.

When the couple finally left Lexa finally found her voice, everything in her was hoping that her mother was right, that everything could be fixed with a dance. "Would you like to dance Miss. Griffin?" Taking a deep breath Clarke could only nod as she followed Lexa towards the dance floor. Once they got there the music changed and Lexa took it as a sign. "I can show you how to dance to it if you'll let me?" She only got a nod as a response but she'd take it.

Clarke looked at Lexa's outstretched hand and a very big part of her wanted to turn and run but she couldn't seem to move her feet. Her fingers tip tingled as they touched Lexa's hand for the first time in what felt like forever. For the next twenty minutes all they did was dance, they didn't talk, they barely thought but they definitely danced.

XOXO

"Who taught you how to dance kizomba?" Lexa asked as she and Clarke made their way outside to get some fresh air.

"My parents. Not many people know it so I haven't done it in a long time."

Lexa shook her head and leaned against the railing over looking the small waterfall. "No one would know that, you're amazing."

"I'm mad at you, livid actually. The only reason I came here tonight was because of your parents so can we please just cut the niceties. You lied to me Lexa. You said you and Costia had a fling when you were back in New York after you swore to me you were done with her." Yep. This is what Lexa had been waiting for and she knew she deserved it. "Were you scared I was some gold digger because I love that big old cottage? Did you think your money meant something to me? Because it doesn't. I come from money Lexa, more money than I let you believe and maybe that part is on me but I don't go around talking about it because it isn't who I am. I don't need to work at Jake's. Hell I don't even need to keep it open but I do and it is not because of the money. It's because it's the last piece of my father that I have."

Lexa gulped, she hadn't known that about Jake's, though she always suspected that had a part in why Clarke bent over backwards to keep the place afloat. They stood looking at each other for a long couple of minutes. Clarke visibly fuming and Lexa being not quite sure how to handle it. As close as they'd gotten in the past year, they had never really fought, they didn't really have anything to fight about. That is until Lexa freaked out because she knew she was falling for Clarke in a way she wasn't sure she had ever really fallen for anyone.

So she freaked out. She ran, because that was easier, easier than possibly getting hurt. "It wasn't because I thought you were a gold digger." She managed to croak out, her voice barely coming back to her.

"Then what? Why hurt me like that? You disappeared out of my life faster than you came into it and you knew what that would do to me."

"I was scared Clarke. I do stupid things when I'm scared. I protect myself at all costs. I don't trust people but I trust you and that scares me. It wasn't about you being a gold digger it was about me thinking that this world I live in would scare you because you are the most down to earth, hard working, loveable person I have ever met. This world I live in either sends people running for the hills are trying to see how much they can get out of me. I'm not ashamed of who I am or what I come from. My parents and grandparents are some of the hardest working people you will ever meet. What scared me the most though was thinking that you'd want nothing to do with the rich girl with a silver spoon in her mouth."

Clarke shook her head, the rage in her continuing to build. The only problem was the longer she looked Lexa dead in the eyes the more her resolve broke. "You have no idea how much I understand you but instead of talking to me about it you ran. Did you even want me to be here tonight? Is that why you were hiding out?"

"Clarke we both know you only came because my parents asked you to but to answer your question, I have wanted you hear for months I just didn't know how to ask. I didn't know how you'd feel about trying to fit into this world. Costia never really got it, it was all glitz and glam but she never understand what it was really about, things like galas. I wasn't hiding from you because I didn't want you here, I was avoiding you because I knew that one look at you and I would be crumbling at the knees. You take my breath away in the best possible sense and it might worry me if you weren't going to be the worlds greatest surgeon."

"I'm not Costia."

Hanging her head and letting a deep breath Lexa didn't really have much else to say. "I know and I can't tell you how sorry I am. I screwed up, I should have never lied to you. The truth is, I haven't given Costia a second thought since the day we met. I brought you this a peace offering." Reaching into her clutch Lexa pulled out an old photograph, it was so old the corners were bent slightly but the picture was still clear.

Clarke paused for a moment, contemplating what to do because she reached out and took the picture. Her fingers brushed Lexa's and she was certain that the other woman had felt the same sparks she just had. Once she could see the picture properly under the light, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. There they were. Two little girls, not a single worry in the world. They were sitting on the porch of tree house that Clarke's dad had built for her in their backyard. Their legs dangled below them, Clarke with her messy blonde hair and backwards Duke. Lexa with her long wavy brown hair smiling with ice cream smeared all over her face.

"Did you know? Who I was?"

Lexa shook her head. "No, not until the other day. I thought your last name was familiar but I could never place it. I chalked it up to it being a popular last name. I never for a second thought you were my long lost childhood friend."

It was something in Lexa's eyes that made Clarke take that fateful step forward. She was still mad, they had wasted over a month not speaking because Lexa had told her she had gotten back together with Costia. Elizabeth's words were ringing in her ears and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get them out. _The world works in funny ways._ Maybe, just maybe this was the world thinking it was funny.

"Let's go dance." That was all Clarke said as she reached for Lexa's hand and pulled her back inside. She wasn't ready to deal with everything else just yet so for now she'd pretend that she was in some sort of fairytale, if only for the night because for the night she was Cinderella and all her problems, all of _their_ problems didn't exist until the sun rose the next day.

TBC… 


End file.
